Team NIS
by Q.Diff
Summary: NarutoxIno and some NarutoxSakura, yuri. Naruto and Ino and Sakura are all put on One team after a sudden change of events take place, Eventally things escalatae, from teamates, to lovers, to moving in together, but things can neva be peaceful for naruto.
1. Back From The Mission

**Title: Team NIS**

**Author: Royal Bankai**

**Genre: Romance/Some Humor (If I try hard enough)**

**Rating: M for language, Humor, and Lemon– Not Ment for People under the Age of 18, because it Will Include Lemon Scenes. For those who don't like lemon you can just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Does. (Duh!) I am not profiting at all by publishing this piece of fiction. I have written and 'published' this work of fan fiction for my pleasure and the pleasure of other Naruto fans! **

**Summary: Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are a Team. This fan fic is right after Naruto Uses His New Jutsu: Fuuton-RasenShuiriken in Shinppuden. They Move in together. Will include some 3 ways, Yuri, and all that lemony goodness. (SUPER dances)**

**A/N: This is my first fan fic I've been debating on what to do it on but after reading Idiotic Reasons, Teamwork, And a excellent InoxSakura yuri fic and some other fan fics I came up with this. Um I'm starting from the death of Kakuzu for a reason because I'm going to change the story up from their So Enjoy (And please leave me some reviews.) NaruXInoXSaku (Will have different POVs) Team thing won't happen for a few chapters. **

**(Oh and BTW I tend to get XTREMELY I MEAN XTREMELY EROTIC WITH MY LEMON SO WHEN YOU SEE XTREME LEMON MAKE SURE YOUR IN A PRIVATE ROOM, NO KIDS INSIDE, BECAUSE ITS VERY EROTIC.) You may skip over the raunchy bits if you so choose. But seriously, where is the fun in that?**

**ENJOY BITCHES Dave Chappelle Tone**

**Chapter One: Coming Back From the Mission.**

**Naruto POV**

After being debriefed by Tsunade, Naruto went to the hospital to get his arm checked out as the Hokage instructed him to. She would have done it her self but she had to inspect Kakuzu's body to find out the effects of that jutsu. Once Arriving at the Hospital Naruto walked up to the desk and said, "Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm here on orders from the Hokage to get my arm checked out." Naruto said as he looked puzzled at the nurse who seem star-stricken. "OH MI GOD, YOUR UZUMAKI NARUTO, OH MI GOD, I FUCKING LOVE YOU." The nurse dove over the desk and tackled him on the ground landing on top of him. "I heard about your fight with the Akatsuki. Any man brave enough to take on one of them and win is so amazing." She exclaimed at a rapid pace, Naruto wasn't listening tho he had to struggle to hide the serve pain he was feeling in his arm. "Hahaha," he laughed in pain, "Word gets around, Now um get off my arm." He barely managed the last few words without screaming in agonizing pain. "Oh mi," the red-haired nurse cover her mouth with her hands in shock. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She got off of him and pulled him up...by his right arm. "ARGGGGGGGGGGH," naruto yelled. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, my damn arm." Naruto winced as he hopped around in pain, the nurse was shocked and she started to panic. "Oh My, Oh My, Oh My God what I have done." "ARrrrrggggh, I'm...o...k." Naruto lied hoping the nurse would just shut the fuck up.

"Oh shut up, you damn Moron," Naruto turned around to see a familiar face "INO," Naruto waved...with his right arm. (The fuck is his problem?) His arm came out of its socket, and the pain was so extreme Naruto simply fell backwards hitting his head on the floor. As he started to black out he saw Ino look over him shaking her head...

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed, he was in a private room next to the window. _'Guess its cuz I'm here so much'_ Naruto laughed in his mind. He rolled over to his back and looked to his left to catch Ino sitting on the nearby Bench reading a magazine: PlayKunoichi. Naruto raised his eyebrows in shock at the magazine Ino was reading. _'I never knew she was into that kinda stuff, I mean she's a girl and all but still.' Naruto studied the cover a bit more, ' and its featuring...KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHAT THE HELL'. _Naruto was in shock. Kakashi-Sensei, posing for PlayKunoichi. _'I was always wondering what he was doing when he says he's late._' "Um, Ino," Naruto coughed. Ino looked up noticing the blonde was awake eying her choice of reading. She quickly tried to hide it by putting it behind her back but in her rush she flipped a bowl of hot soup intended for Naruto right onto her head. Naruto tried to resist but he laughed his ass off leaning back in his bed.

Ino was steaming; she walked over to the right side of his bed eyes blazing with unimaginable fury. The blonde immediately stopped laughing, and a look of complete and utter horror spread across his face as he saw Ino perform hand seals at a rate only Kakashi could match. Ino lifted her fist into the air and a blue flame surrounded it. "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT INO, I'M SORRY NO PLEASE," Naruto pleaded but The Blonde wasn't listening, "I CAME HERE TO SEE IF YOU WERE OK AND YOU LAUGH AT ME!!!!" "OH GOD NO INO NOOOOOOOOOOO." Ino punched the ninja's arm, the pain alone was excruciating, and then the flame surrounded Naruto's arm burning it beyond imagination, the ninja squealed like a little girl, but that was only the beginning. The flame then tightened on his arm squeezing it half to death like a anaconda. The Blonde passed out...again and Ino stomping out the room was the last site he saw...

Naruto awoke 4 days later with a heart monitor machine attached to him, oxygen mask on his face, and doctors around him looking nervously as if Naruto was on the borderline of death and life. "Will he be ok?" One of the nurses asked. "I think so, if we hadn't opened that door in time he would be dead." The doctor said. Naruto was still a little hazy from what happen he could barely see what was happening around him. "Who locked the door?" another doctor asked. "No one knows but we had to get Kakashi-San to open the door with the Chidori. Someone welded it shut, we couldn't even touch it." The doctor said. "I'm glad Kakashi-Sama finished his mission early." The nurse said as Naruto passed back out.

_/BWAHAHAHAHA, the Blonde Bitch got you good huh/ Kyuubi Laugh as naruto appeared in front of his cage._

'_Shut the fuck up you fucking fox' Naruto cursed, his back was turned to the cage._

_/Hahahaa, awww man, you got beat by a bitch. A BITCH, and then she made YOU squeal like YOU were HER bitch./Kyuubi laughed more._

'_SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GOD DAMN CAGED FOX' Naruto rushed at the cage only to be thrown back by Kyuubi's chakra._

_/Remember your place bitch/ Kyuubi snorted. /I'll heal you for your spunk to even attempt to threaten me, but know these two things: ONE: learn your place and TWO: you better pay her back for what she did to you. Otherwise I'll lose the little bit of respect I've gained for over the years, and trust me it's not a lot/ Kyuubi's chakra surrounded Naruto lifting him off the ground._

_/Beat by a bitch. Ha/ Kyuubi snorted._

Naruto awoke in his bed, he didn't know how long he was out but it didn't matter much to him. The monitor was gone and his arm wasn't in the sling anymore, and at least it didn't hurt as much. He looked around the room, no one was there. Naruto sighed, at least he could be sure he wasn't going to get attacked again. The ninja looked out the window it was night and the moon was at its peak. Naruto frowned at the thought of Ino hurting him and leaving him in the room to die. "Man I gotta learn to watch my mouth, Stupid, Stupid Naruto." He said as he smacked his forehead with his right hand, a slight pain was sent through his arm. "Yes, you are stupid, Naruto." Ino stood at the doorway in her usual purple outfit, arms crossed, her head leaning sideways smiling. "INO, WAIT, WAIT PLEASE DON'T HURT ME." Naruto cover his arm with his body in the feeble position. "No one is here to hurt you stupid...maybe" Ino said walking to the seat next to Naruto's bed. The blonde look over his shoulder cautiously at Ino. "BOOO!" Naruto jumped falling out of the bed.

"Hehehe, Get up stupid." Ino laughed. The blonde peaked over the bed making sure Ino wasn't going to trick him. He climbed back into the bed and looked at her with a suspicion as if she was going to jump on him at any given moment. "So, Naruto, You ok?" Ino asked as her hair was glowing brightly in the moonlight, giving off a perfect shade of blonde, Naruto also couldn't help but notice her plump, juicy, round breast as they sat there propped up under her folded arms as she leaned on the bed. He also couldn't keep himself from noticing something else...her nipples were hard and poking out under her top. He started to blush, He never really paid much attention but Ino was truly beautiful. "Naruto, Naruto you awake." Ino waved her hand in his face. Naruto Zone back into reality and out of his dream. "Um, I'm ok hard as rock, I mean as juicy as ever, I mean err" he started to panic _/SHIT THINK OF SOMETHING YOU STUPID SON-A-/ _"GREAT," _/Nice Save, I hope/ _"So um, Ino how are you doing.""Um, good, are you sure you're ok Naruto?" The blonde asked her blonde counterpart. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto lied as he scratched the back of his head hoping Ino didn't catch what he said and that she just blew it off as Naruto being stupid...She did.

"Well, as you know Shikamaru avenged Asuma by killing Hidan" Ino said proudly. "Who?" Naruto was dumbfounded. Kakuzu, the guy you defeated his partner. You really are stupid Naruto." "Oh Cool, HEY, I'm not stupid!" Naruto exclaimed. "Psst, you coulda fooled me." Ino laughed, Naruto couldn't resist and laughed too. They enjoy small talk for at least 30 minutes about everything from, How to sharpen Kunai, to Various Weapons and Jutsu, Food, and Clothes, "You seriously need to learn how to dress better Naruto, wearing the same type of outfit all the time isn't exactly fashionable." Ino said pointing a finger at the blonde. "What's wrong with what I wear?" Naruto never thought much about fashion he was too busy training. Ino sighed, "Look," Ino said as she picked up his jacket off the chair, "Black and orange is well, yuck." Ino made a fake puking sound. "Hey I like Orange!" "Orange is even yuckier." Said Ino teasing Naruto, sticking her tongue out. "Well... Purple isn't exactly sexy." He said lying. He just couldn't think of a good come back. "Really." Ino said with that "Ok let me show you" tone.

She stood up and slowly twirled around showing off her body. Naruto was completely captured by her beauty. Everything was just the perfect size, her booty was big and round, her breasts were perfect, everything on her was perfect. On the last twirl she threw the jacket over Naruto's head "Hey," Naruto yelled. Ino laughed as Naruto struggled to get out of the jacket. "Come on you can do." The female blonde laughed harder falling onto Naruto's lap. Once Naruto got the jacket from over his head he saw Ino laughing...Her boobs were right on his pelvis... Naruto started to blush and started to get a little hot. Ino finally stopped laughing, because the room seemed to get really cold. "Whoa, did someone kill the heater?" Ino asked. She got up and sat on the bed next to Naruto, "I'm going to get under the covers with you, DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." She said the last words with emphasis and a threating tone. Ino pulled off her sandals and pulled the covers over herself as she laid down in the bed. She laid there for a minute, but...It was still to damn cold, so she cuddled up next to Naruto. "Don't think anything of this, it's just really cold in here." Ino said with her usually threating tone. Ino looked at the blonde next to her seeing that he was blushing a light red. Naruto started to get hotter...a little too hot. Ino squirmed a bit till she was finally warm. "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww yeaaaaaaaah" Ino happily sighed slowly, her breast heaved out as she relaxed...Naruto couldn't stand it. "...You know Naruto your really warm." Ino said in relaxation. Naruto was letting little bits of Kyuubi's charka seep out to keep them warm besides, Ino wasn't the only person cold in the room.

Ino saw Naruto was turning red and his eye's were dazed, so the blonde kunoichi decided to tease him. She rubbed her leg against his...Naruto was wearing a Hospital robe (yall know the ones) so he felt her smooth, toned, silky legs rub against his. "So Naruto what are you going to do when you get out." She said suppressing giggles as she continued to tease the blushing blonde. "Um, I-I-I g-g-guess," Naruto's brain couldn't think straight. He hadn't had sex since what felt like forever, let along another woman in the bed with him, let alone cuddled next to him, let alone rubbing her legs against his, damn let alone even hold his hand. (Damn Naruto, I feel bad for you) ", I-I-I'll con-con-contin-u-ue with m-m-my mis-mis-missions." Naruto stammered... Ino was now rubbing her leg on the inside of his thigh brushing his throbbing manhood... Naruto was going to go into sever sensory overload if this continued, Ino kept up this act nonchalantly as if nothing was wrong. "And what about forehead-chan, do you still love her." Ino asked. The answer right now was 'HELL TO THE MUTHA FUCKIN NAW' but all he could muster was, "I-I-I hav-hav-havne't thought about i-i-it." Naruto stammered. Ino shrugged it off...she was having too much fun...She looked down and saw something really big jumping under the sheets. She decided to tease him more then he seriously needed to be. She rolled over lying on top of him. She stretched her arms pass his head wrapping her arms around his neck and placed them on the back on his head, showing off her chest as she did so, and letting out a yawn acting to be asleep. She was sitting right on top of his raging hard on... She moved around a bit rubbing her camel-toe pussy against his cock... god Naruto was seriously gonna die...Naruto was breathing heavy. "Uh, Ino, Ino. You awake?" She responded by _'lightly snoring' _"I-I-Ino?" Naruto poked her side, still she 'lightly snored' _/Go on kid do it, she's asleep anyway, she'll never know/ Kyuubi pressured_...Boy was he wrong.

**--------LEMON (its short tho and not that graphic, HAHA nelson tone)-------**

Naruto obey without question. He was so aroused...too aroused. He started to slide his hand down her side finding his way to her butt. "Ooh." Ino was still 'sleep'. Naruto slid his hand up her skirt and lightly pulled down her black, skin tight, biker shorts and started to squeeze her ass. _/OH MY GOD HE'S FONDLING ME/_ Ino thought. He started to squeeze her booty more, lightly slapping it. "W-w-whoa." Naruto gasped. He slid a finger down her crack and to the bottom of her vagina. _'Maybe I'm going too far' Naruto thought. As he started to pull his finger back... 'She'll kill me if she wakes up...but... it'll be worth it'_ Naruto continued, he rubbed around her pussy enjoying the feel of it. It was soft and...and_...'SHE HAS A CAMEL-TOE OH MY GOD'_. Naruto rubbed her clit pinching and lightly flicking it.

Ino screamed in her head, _/Ok that's enough... I gotta stop this/_ Ino tried to move but her body wouldn't react to her commands. /_Move, MOVE, MOVE you stupid body/ Ino yelled /Come on you know you like it/ Inner Ino said. /No way it's...Naruto...maybe Sai even Shikamaru, but __not__ Naruto/ Ino replied...she was lying her ass off. /Shut up and enjoy it, you know you wanna, besides your pussy is wet as can be/ Inner Ino said toying with her_. Naruto felt her getting wet. "Whoa she's wet...dripping wet." He said. He slid his finger down her slit and slowly inserted in her hole. _/I-I-I-I haven't been-/ Inner Ino cut her off/Enter in a long time, yeah, I know/_. With every motion of his finger her pussy gripped tighter and tighter, got wetter and wetter. Her juices dripped onto his cock, with each drip his cock jumped. Hell he could fuck her right now if he wanted but he was sure she would defiantly wake up then, but his cock needed something...so using his left hand he grabbed it and while fingering her he rubbed his cock head against her clit a few times.

Ino screamed in her head again. Once again she tried to move but her body wouldn't react. Naruto stopped he felt like he was gonna cum and he didn't want to, 'SHE WOULD DIFFENTLY GET UP THEN.' He thought. So instead he slid two fingers in, still moving them in and out. Ino started to blush, pure cherry red _/Oh My God he's actually good...what did that Jiraiya teach him? I'm gonna cum so hard/_ Ino moan inside her mind, that moan was voiced. She had to struggle with all her strength to keep her sleep act up as he used his other fingers on his other hand to rub her clit. That sent her over the edge, she couldn't take it anymore, she came, her insides started to twitch around Naruto's fingers, and she squirted right on his manhood. 'SHE'S EVEN A SQUIRTER' He was in absolute shock. She started to breath heavily. Naruto pulled his fingers out and wiped them on them on her skirt. The blonde then pulled her biker shorts back up and her skirt back down.

Ino laid there for the next 10 minutes. Then she 'awoke' It took a lot of her strength to hold back the words she really wanted to say which were. "OH MY GOD NARUTO HOW COULD YOU, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, YOU FUCKING MORON, I FUCKING HATE YOU NARUTO, I HATE YOU I HATE **I HATE YOU**, YOU MADE ME CUM SO HARD." Instead with her head on his chest, "I meant to tell you we're having a Festival to celebrate Gaara's well being." Was all she could muster. She let out a fake yawn to make the act more believable. "Oh, Ok." _'Phew she doesn't know' Naruto sighed_, he was scared half to death that Ino was going to wake up any moment during his previous actions and beat him to hell and back. "So get better so you can come to the festival Gaara is gonna be there and so is the Rookie Nine." "The Rookie what?" Naruto was lost for a moment. "The Rookie Nine what they called us when we took the Chuunin exams 3 years ago, Damn you truly are dense Naruto, I don't see how you passed the exams." Ino thought for a moment, "Speaking of which, you and Forehead-Chan are still gennin." Ino laughed the last few words. "Yeah we know," Naruto sighed thinking of how everyone was either a chuunin or Jounin, it pissed him off and made him happy in a way. "Its ok moron you can take it again after the festival." Ino reassured him. "Yeah I guess your right." Naruto sighed again as he looked around the room in despair Ino lifted her head up looking at Naruto, "Its ok Naruto you'll pass for sure this time." Ino said as she looked into his eyes. Her eyes...it was something about her eyes that made him want to...want to...want to...hell it made him want to throw her down and rip her clothes off and have his way with her, but alas it was only a daydream. "SIKE!" Ino said as pulled one of her bottom eyelids down with her middle finger and sticking her tongue out at him.  
"Oi, not fair, your pose to encourage me." Naruto chuckled...their faces were close...too close. "Moron please, you barely passed the last time." The kunoichi said, her heart was pounding...The blondes started to blush, and not pink, Red deep Red, Cherry Red, Blood Red, ok basically to define the shade it's just...RED Damnit.

Naruto noticed she was so damn fine as the moonlight danced on her face...he wanted to kiss her, just kiss her one good time...Her lips were soft and full, not chapped at all, the moonlight danced off her lip gloss making her lips glow like a star..._/God, his lips are so full and...right/ _was the only thought Ino could think...they leaned closer...closer...closer...closer...closer...till their noses touched...then...then...then...then...Their lips connected. Soft and gentle at first, then passionately. Naruto didn't rush it like most guys, that's one thing Jiraiya taught him, _"__Never Rush a kiss or put too much force into it, keep it soft and gentle makes the taste and the feel 1000x better for the female and you.__"_ Then taking more control Naruto lightly placed his hands on the back of head. Naruto slightly opened his mouth and gently licked her lips, tasting them, loving them, asking for entrance to her mouth...she granted it... That was something else Jiraiya taught him, _"__Don't just thrust your tongue into the females mouth gently lick her lips while you kiss she'll understand your asking for entrance and if your doing it right she'll grant it.__"_ Ino broke the kiss for a few seconds. She sat up on his now out of control hard on...it rubbed against womanhood through her skin-tight biker shorts. She leaned back in and continued the kiss holding the back of his head. Jiraiya taught him one more thing, _"And Lastly when kissing gently rub her back then slowly and gently slide your hand down her back and softly squeeze her ass, if your doing it right-" Naruto interpreted "She'll grant you permission to continue." Naruto said in a mocking voice, "Exactly."_ Naruto followed the advice word for word. He slowly slid his hand down her back till her got to her butt he rubbed her soft, big, behind...She nodded her head telling him to continue. So he started pulled down her biker shorts...thought for a second...then for a quick second he grew a claw on his right hand...He started to lightly cut her biker shorts down the side. Once he finished he retracted his claw and threw her shorts into a corner of the room...she didn't even care...he squeezed her ass, she moaned in his mouth as their tongues danced a soft gentle dance. _'Glad My lips aren't chapped' he gladly thought_. With his left hand he held the back of her head gently running his fingers through her hair. _/Oh My god he is so amazing at this/ the blonde thought to herself. /Yeah its like, he knows exactly how to please you, like... he's in your head/ Inner Ino responded /Yeah a change for once/ the two Ino's laughed._

She grabbed his hands...guided them to take off her top...she didn't have a bra on...this just made naruto even harder...and boy did she felt it...her breast jiggled as the top opened up. They looked One Million times better then he could ever imagine. He threw the top away into the corner with the biker shorts as they continued the kiss. The Blonde's manhood rubbing against her womanhood... One of his hands was fondling her breast the other fondling her ass. She moaned in his mouth at each squeeze. She had never felt so alive in her life. Neither had Naruto. Naruto straightened her up and leaned forward and sucked on one of her breast and fondled the other. He switched back and forth making sure to give each breast its proper treatment... Ino moaned at the pleasure Naruto gave her. "Did Ji-Ji-Jiariya Teach you (moan) this too?" she asked. "Nope." Naruto said with a mouth full of her breast...he wasn't lying either... He started sucked on both of the nipples at the same time. Ino was in awe at his skill of pleasing her. _/(nothing absolutely nothing)/ was all the platinum-blonde could think_. She pushed his head into her breast, but Ino couldn't take it, if this went on any longer she would totally give herself to him, she couldn't let that happen. So pulled his head back and passionately kissed him one more time letting their tongues do one last passionate dance.

The blonde got up and put her top on and walked towards to door twisting her hips as she went, teasing the blonde ninja in the bed. Then she turned around. "Naruto," Ino said as she turned around. "Huh?" Naruto stared at Ino... "Here!" Ino threw a box at Naruto and walked out the door. The box hit naruto in the head. "Ow, you're gonna get it." Naruto yelled hoping she heard him...She did...and she was looking forward to it, tho she didn't admit it, she had admitted to many embarrassing things for one night, hell, for a life time. He looked at the box...it was brown with the symbol of Konoha on every side.

Naruto opened the box, and in a puff of smoke and fancy small fireworks laid a scroll. The still confused Naruto opened the scroll and inside were chibi images of The Rookie Nine with, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Gaara (WHAT THE FUCK eye twitches), and Yamoto. And with a chorus-like voice they all said. "GET BETTER NARUTO!!" Naruto smiled at the Scroll in front of him then, "I would like a rematch, Uzumaki," Neji said in his every so cool tone, "I still want my Match too Naruto," Rock lee announced in his hyper active tone, "Me too" Kiba said, with Akamaru barking showing he co-signed. Naruto Smiled and placed the box on the table next to the bed. Then lay his head on the pillow and put his hands behind his head. Then in one last voice they said. "AND WE MEAN IT!!"..._/Ha, thanks guys_./ Naruto looked out the window into the night sky falling asleep.

Naruto awoke later that morning with a loud yawn and a perfectly clear replay of last nights events (that felt so real it was like he was reliving it) still in his head. The blonde had one of the most relaxing sleeps in his life sleeping like a log...He had a dream, a very amazing dream of him and Ino, a hot dream, that included moans, heat, scratching, screams, and a huge relaxing feeling...While he tried to hold on to the dream and piece it together someone opened the door and stepped into the room. A chuunin, wearing a green vest over a green jumpsuit, with slicked down hair all around his head, and...Fuzzy Eye Brows, and next to him stood a Jounin wearing a long robe, with exceedingly long hair for a guy still he pulled it off, and pale skin, and...Blank white eyes. (If you haven't guess it by now you're so fucking stupid you need to kill yourself NOW j/k...kinda) "So Naruto it seems you haven't been able to enjoy your youthfulness in this bed of yours." Said Konoha's Green beast giving Naruto that ever so weird Nice guy pose...Neji meanwhile remained calm and silent. _/I must keep my cool composure just incase Tenten is watching/ _Unknown to Neji or anyone else in the room, Tenten was outside in a tree a few yards away peeking in watching the scene unfold. _/WOW NEJI IS SO FREAKING COOL UNLIKE LEE IS SO DAMN CHILDISH. GOD I LOVE NEJI!!!/ Crack /Uh-Oh Not Good/ _the branch gave way under Tenten's weight, she slammed into every branch on her way crashing down onto the ground shocking some birds making them flying into the distance. _/owwwww mommy/_ was her last thought as she pasted out.

Lee meanwhile was going on about his most recent mission with Gai-Sensei using his hands to illustrate some. ",Then a large horde of Sound Nin came and surrounded us but using the Leaf Hurricane we dispatched of our enemies without a problem." Lee was very energetic this early in day being he was going on another assignment today, so he couldn't hide the wide smile that was stretching from Ear-to-ear. Naruto on the other hand was slightly...ok more then slightly he was just out right jealous. _/While Lee is off on Missions I'm in this damned hospital bed not fair, not fair NOT FAIR. ARRRRRGHHHH WHY ME/ _Naruto slumped down in his bed with an annoyed look, with a pout on his face and his arms crossed. "Well Naruto," Neji stepped closer to the bed still remaining his calm, ever so "cool" composure even tho no one cared. "Tsunade wanted us to tell you that you're-"POOF within a sudden thick, yellow/whitish cloud of smoke Konoha's Legendary Ninja appeared in the room with a new copy of his perverted book In hand which was given to him by Naruto, "Yo, Naruto." The sliver hair jounin said with his usual causal salute. Naruto had it up to here with everyone besides him being in good health after their last mission, "HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU OUT OF BED BEFORE ME KAKASHI-SENSEI?" Naruto shouted at his sensei wide-eyed and highly upset. "Because I eat more then ramen 24/7." Kakashi stated while he put his latest issue of ICHA ICHA TATICS, safely in his pouch. "DO NOT INSULT RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger (like the Evil monkey in Chris's closet on family guy). Kakashi simply blinked and made a unconcerned look...ok well Naruto couldn't tell but he could defiantly feel it and once the book was safely tucked away Kakashi eyed Naruto with a serious and strong intent.

Neji thinking Kakashi was done talking decided to finish his sentence. "Like I was saying Naruto you're-", "So you know about that jutsu and its side effects I would ho-". Naruto interrupted Kakashi, "Look Sensei I know my body better then anyone else, and I already know what your gonna say: _Don't use that jutsu unless absolutely necessary._ And...I won't." Naruto said with a sigh as he eyed the floor with a sad somber expression. Neji on the other hand was starting to get annoyed. _/Keep Calm, Keep Calm/_ it was barely helping. "Good, glad you already know I don't have to go into an explanation," Kakashi said with a sigh of relief. "Yeah me too," Naruto responded with a light laugh...it was fake, for once he wanted to here Kakashi lecture him on the side effects of his jutsu, personally it would make him feel better, but he also knew it would only make him look like a kid if Kakashi did, and he was tried of being looked down on. "Now if you would excuse me I have somewhere to be right now." Kakashi replied as he got his book and opened it were he left off, preparing to leave. "Your late huh sensei?" Naruto already knew the answer but it was the only thing he could bring himself to say. "Yep, I was supposed to be there at 8am." Kakashi said nonchalantly "Its 12 O'clock!" Naruto exclaimed shocked by the lateness, this was the latest Kakashi has ever been oh and he's been late. "Exactly." And with his usual poof Kakashi was gone, leaving only a cloud of smoke in his wake.

Neji with a annoyed look made one last attempt to pick up were he left off, "Like I was saying Naruto, the Hokage said you're-" poof "Oh yeah and meet Iruka for Ramen Later." Kakashi said e reappearing with that "oops my bad" tone scratching the back of his head with the expression to match. "WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP INTURPURTING ME." Neji yelled, he had finally had enough...(No shit)...Neji threw a kunai at Kakashi, poof Kakashi was gone leaving the kunai to fly through the smoke he left, the said kunai streaked a half an inch a simple **half an inch** past Naruto's head. Naruto was left in shock as the enraged Hyuuga left the room. "Um, Naruto, Tsunade told us to tell you're-" "ARE YOU COMING OR NOT LEE!" Neji yelled from down the hall scaring a nurse into dropping a bedpan and then slipping on the contents. "Free to go. And don't forget the Festival." Lee said as he followed Neji Out the Room. _/What...The...Fuck Just happened?/_ Naruto's brain kept repeating that phrase until the fact accrued to him that Kakashi said meet Iruka for ramen. Naruto started to get dreamy eyed and drool at the thought of free ramen, _/well free for me anyway, Hehehe/_ Naruto thought as that foxy Grin spread across his face...

Naruto got dressed in record time. He didn't even sign out of the hospital he just merely dashed out the window towards the Infamous Ramen Shop in the middle village. He wasn't even half way there and he could already smell the Ramen...but this ramen was different...it was ...rare...sniff... sniff /OHMYGOD... **ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!!!!!!!!!**/ Naruto's jaw dropped at the confirmation of this smell. The blonde couldn't stand it, he hit mach 10 speed in less then a second, hell less then half a second for that matter. He was at the Ramen booth in mere seconds, in his seat sniffing up the sweet, succulent smells of the Ichiraku Ramen, oh and how succulent those smells were. Naruto melted onto the floor as the smell surrounded him in a spiral like a...unnamable sweet soft tornado... Once Naruto finally regained his composure Iruka started to talk. "So Naruto...What do you plan on doing now?" Naruto still overwhelmed by the smell of the ramen couldn't think straight, his head was foggy from the smell alone. "I-I-I...don't know yet." Naruto said finally gaining his composure again.

He picked up his chopsticks with his hand. His right hand was healed enough to use it for everyday tasks. Taking a bit into his mouth Naruto almost, orgasmed, die from a sensory overload, and did 500 back flips in the air at one time...almost. "I guess I'll continue my missions and my goal to become Hokage," Naruto said from the floor. Iruka laughed at the site before him. "I'm going to go to the Festival Tomorrow Night ." Naruto said as he climbed back on to stool continuing his ramen. "Yeah, I heard about it. I'm planning on going if I can finish this paper in time," Iruka was often overloaded with paper because he was now the Head Instructor of the Academy, Naruto didn't know yet. "What's so different about this paper work?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of ramen. "I'm the Head Instructor now," Iruka hitting Naruto over the head he said, "AND DON'T EAT WITH FOOD IN YOUR MOUTH." Naruto grabbed his head and rubbed the bruise. "Man now I'ma have a bruise." Naruto grimaced. Iruka continued his sentence, "Anyway, I heard that Gaara was going to persuade the council-" Iruka had said too much...waaaay too much, things he wasn't even suppose to know, and yet he always has a bad habit of finding out things above his clearance level. Luckily he caught himself in time and he was hoping Naruto didn't notice but the mentioning of Gaara's name caused him to eye Iruka, "Gaara what?" "Uh, uh nothing, nothing at all Naruto." Iruka lied through his teeth as he rubbed the back of his head.

Naruto shrugged it off and told Iruka about his Missions and his new Jutsu...And its side-effects. "So you understand what-" Iruka was cut off. "I already know Iruka-Sensei, I don't feel like going over it again I did all of that with Kakashi already." Naruto said eyeing his ramen. "Oh, Ok." Iruka was shocked at the some-what maturity his ex-pupil showed, but it was diminished in a second as Naruto threw a piece of piece of beef at Iruka causing Iruka to bop him over the head. "Same old Naruto huh?" He asked tho he already knew the answer. "Yep." Naruto said with that extra wide, teeth showing smile on his face. Iruka smiled at this fact and continued to finish his ramen. After Naruto finished his Ramen he left the bill to Iruka. "DAMNIT NARUTO, GET BACK HERE." But Naruto was long gone...

Naruto proceeded to go to his apartment to put his things away, he was too stuffed and tried to stop any where. Along the way this thought came to the Number One Unpredictable Ninja, _'Man, its been one long week, between getting beat by Ino, being almost killed with a kunai I'm tried. Hehehe, I'm glad the festival is tomorrow so I can take my mind off things. I wonder what Ino will have on/_ Naruto's signature foxy grin spread across his face as this thought came to mind. It took him 15 minutes to get home once there he threw his bag onto the table and plopped face first onto his futon...As he lay on the futon, the thoughts of Ino's Breast and her beautiful skin from only a night before, flooded his mind like a broken dam letting all the water pass. Naruto grinned from ear to ear at that thought. _/I'm gonna get Ino no matter what/ _He thought. Naruto didn't do much for the next few hours expect watch the sunset and the night come into play. Sakura came over to drop of his pay from the mission, 20,000 ryo. Naruto put it in a safe...he was going to have to start saving for a new apartment because the space he was in now was too small for a 17 year old. (Hope I'm right about the currency)

_/And what about that other one, The Pink haired bitch/ Kyuubi snorted as Naruto fell asleep and entered his chamber._

'_I guess...' Naruto had to think very strongly on this thought because he wasn't so sure about this. It was only till now he really sat down and contemplated his relationship with Sakura. She was so much more mature, and so into her training, and besides she was still holding on to the thought of Sasuke returning that he never gave much thought to it. '...I guess I'll go for her too.' He said the sentence as if he was waiting for some confirmation from the Demon Inside of him._

_Kyuubi Snorted. /Now your thinking like a man/ Naruto made a sigh of relief but it was short lived as Kyuubi slashed at the cage. /Don't think that I have forgotten about a way of this damned cage/ _

'_I haven't...and besides you'll never get out' Naruto pointed to his stomach were the seal was with a cocky grin on his face. 'Yamoto, the son of the first Hokage, boosted the strength of the seal with his own charka/ Naruto smirked at the comment he just made which made Kyuubi highly pissed...ok he was beyond pissed he was flat out in rage at that action, he slashed at the cage with such force it sent naruto back. _

_/WHAT THE FUCK...NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DAMN THAT HUMAN I'LL KILL HIM, I I'LL KILL HIM/ Kyuubi screamed._

_Naruto left Kyuubi to his slashing in the room 'Suuuuuuuuuure you will'_ Naruto thought as he rolled over and Fell asleep with the thought of Ino still fresh on his mind.

Naruto Awoke the next morning refreshed and ready to start the day, but once again that dream came to him but...It was more...hella more...vivid!?! "Whoa." Were the only words the hyperactive ninja could manage as he looked down at his raging hard on which hurt through his pants. It wanted release, sweet, sweet release. Naruto couldn't take the pain, he was gonna get blue balls if he didn't do something. He ran to the bathroom looking for his flesh pole, he rampaged the cabinet till he found it: Flesh pole, portable pussy for men. Super Tight Version. Just as he was about to satisfy himself to the thought of Ino someone knocked at the door rapidly. _/Damnit they just couldn't wait could they/ _Naruto pulled up his pants and walked towards the door but it burst opened before he could even touch the handle. The door knocked him back causing him to roll under a table hitting the leg causing it to fall in front of him but he still hit the oven. "NARUTO, NARUTO...Naruto...were are you?" "Owww," Naruto groaned from behind the table. His head banged against the oven. "Ahhh there you are come on kid I gotta show you something." Jiraiya yanked Naruto off the floor. "Oi, wait, wait, I gotta get dressed." Naruto pleaded. In reality Naruto didn't really care about being dressed properly, it was just...that yank had almost pulled his arm out of its socket. "Come on hurry up this can't wait." Jiraiya said as he started to jog in place. "What is it?" Naruto asked as he grabbed his usual colored Jacket and pants. "JUST HURRY UP DAMMNIT BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!!!" Naruto had never seen Jiraiya so anxious about anything for as long as he studied under him. Naruto quickly got dress, but before he could zip up his jacket Jiraiya had grabbed him and ran out the door. "Wait my door!" Naruto yelled as he looked back. "Its ok no one will steal your stuff, besides this is way too import to pass up." Jiraiya said as he ran towards the Hot springs with such speed Naruto's feet didn't even touch the ground. "Great another perverted peeking scenario." Naruto sighed, he had enough of these. "Nope, not just any peeking," Jiraiya said as he turned the corner behind the women's locker room. "Look." Jiraiya said poking into the window... Naruto reluctantly peeked into the window of the women's bath house...His eye's widened, his jaw dropped, and his nose started to gush out like geyser...he could simply not believe his eyes. "This is not happening right now," Naruto was in total disbelief. "Smack me wake me up please." So following his ex-pupil's command he smacked him...Naruto wasn't dreaming, the scene before was happening, and it was as real as Naruto himself...Four of the village's sexiest girls were in their birthday suits in the locker room...TOGETHER...

XTREME AND I MEAN XTREME. **KEYWORD**: XTREME DON'T TAKE THAT WORD LIGHTLY... I MEAN IT **XTREME LEMON** Enjoy. You can Skip to the next chapter if you don't wanna read it, were's the fun in that?

"I-I-I-Ino, Sa-Sa-Sakura, Tenten, oh...my...god...Hinata...Her breast are...so...so...huge." "Yep Kid I saw them while I was pea...err...writing my new installment." Jiraiya Nodded. Naruto was mesmerized by the scene, all the females were completely nude right in front of him in the same room, and He could see it all, I mean ALL. EVERYTHANG. Sakura was naturally pink. Ino was a natural blonde. Hinata was nicely shaved as was Tenten. Then Naruto's and Jiraiya's Noses started to bleed together.

"Hey Hinata, nice rack." Ino said walking over to the shy Hyuuga. "Um...T-T-Thanks, Ino-chan." Hinata slowly back away. "I don't know if mine are as big," Ino said as she walked behind Hinata and fondled her breast measuring them with her fingers. "What do you think Tenten?" Ino asked winking her eye with a playful look. "Umm," Tenten toyed with the thought. Hinata was blushing now. "Let me see," Tenten started to fondle Hinata's breast along with Ino. "Ooooo, ahhhh," Hinata was horny as could be and she was turning a crimson red. "I don't know lets ask Sakura." Tenten winked at her fondling counterpart. Sakura skipped over, her ass bouncing as she went. "Lets see," with one more pair of hands Hinata wasn't crimson...she was bright red like ripe cherry. "I can't tell, but I sure can tell something else, Hehehe." Sakura said as she acted ditzy. She slid down to her knees. Hinata's legs were closed tight. With some gentle force Sakura spread apart Hinata's leg exposing a dripping wet pussy. Hinata moan as the air in the room became hot. Tenten continued to fondle her. Ino slid to her knees as well behind Hinata. The blonde and the pink haired girl started to French kiss right under Hinata's legs.

The Hyuuga's legs start to quiver as the blonde started to lap up her juices. The pink haired girl followed suit. Jiraiya on the other hand pasted out from blood loss. Naruto was still standing...err...kneeling. Sakura's tongue explored Hinata's inside drawing shapes slowly and teasingly. Hinata was cringing she couldn't squeal so she moaned. Ino's tongue traced the same movements as Sakura's, their tongues dance around each other inside Hinata's pussy causing her legs to quiver. Then all too sudden it happened. Hinata came. She cringed her body and pulled her hands up to her face and bit down on the panties. The Orgasm was so strong it sent slow steady yet strong shockwaves through every nerve in her body. But they were far from finished. Sakura smirked as if a perfect thought came into her mind. Then giggling something unexpected happened...Sakura slid two fingers up Hinata's cunt. Hinata's knees buckled and she collapsed but was caught by Tenten. "Hehehe," Tenten laughed. "I was the same way when Sakura did it to me." Hinata was on her knees being held up by Tenten. The Blonde pulled the panties out of the Hyuuga's mouth, they were wet from her saliva. Hinata was breathing heavy it was obvious she couldn't take much more or she would die of a sensory overload...maybe.

Ino pulled Hinata's hand behind her back and then tied up hands up with the panties, but it wasn't enough so She took of her own panties and tied them around the Hyuuga's hands. Ino giggled as she stuck her middle finger in the Hyuuga's mouth. Hinata sucked on them she couldn't stop her self her body was moving on its own. After getting them wet then she toyed with Hinata's asshole, Poking it rubbing around it. The white eyed girl fidgeted in pleasure. "I-I-In...o, s-s-s-top tea-tea-teas" Ino got the message before Hinata finished her sentence. So with a slow steady force she slid her finger up Hinata's ass. Hinata screamed in pain and pleasure as tears streamed down her face. Hinata couldn't take it she passed out so did Naruto.

He awoke ten minutes later to find Hinata on her knees with Sakura under her fingering her womanhood causing it to drip like crazy. And Ino fingering her other hole. Tenten had her face buried between Sakura's thighs. With each and every push of their fingers Hinata got more and more dazed breathing heavier and heavier. "HA, AH, AH, AH, I'M, I'M, I'M (MOAN) AAAAAA (MOAN LOUDER)." She came again this time more powerful then before, she threw her head back and squealed. "Hehehe, Sakura, you done yet?" Ino asked playfully while rubbing Sakura's breast. "Nope, I got one more trick up my sleeve." Sakura said. Then they stood up next to each other, and after a series of hand seals a pink and a yellow dildo appeared in their hands. Ino twirling the pink one in her fingers and Sakura toying with the yellow one...Each one foot in length. Hinata's eyes widened. "W-W-Wait, I'ma a, a vir-"Hinata's mouth was muffled by Tenten who had pulled off her panties off and stuffed them in the Hyuuga's mouth. "Trust me it'll be fun." Tenten whispered as she nibbled on Hinata's ear. "It might hurt at first but you'll get use to it." Sakura lay on the floor and sucked on the dildo making it wet, then she slid one end of the dildo into her self. "Ohhhhh, oh god, that's so gooooood." Sakura moaned squeezing one of her own breast rubbing her nipples making them erect on contact. Sakura was wet and ready for the Hyuuga girl. Sakura moved to a wall and summoned a pillow to sit on. "Now Birthday Girl, Take your gifts." Tenten whispered and she giggled. She helped Hinata walk forward towards the seducing pink haired girl who was twirling some of her hair in her hands. Tenten stood Hinata over the dildo which was pointing in the air, and then she lowered her onto the dildo. It slid inside her but not without Hinata cringing and biting down on the panties which were wet with Tenten's juices. Sakura awed at Hinata's breast they truly were bigger then hers... In every single way...she couldn't help but fondle them as Hinata kept lowering herself. One inch. "AHHHHHHH," Two Inches. "(MOAN)" Three Inches. "OOOH MY MY G-" Four inches "(Squeal)" Five, "(Squeal louder)" EIGHT INCHES. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Hinata wailed

"Enough of this." Ino was tried of waiting so she pushed Hinata down making her take the last 4 inches in one drop. Hinata shook and threw her head back as the last thick five inches shot up into her. The 3 inch thick 12 inch dildo was now inside Hinata's virgin pussy. Hinata fell forward onto Sakura's chest breathing heavily. Sakura pulled the panties out of Hinata's mouth and pulled her head forward kissing her, she pushed her tongue into her mouth, Hinata eventually kissed back. She broke the kiss her mouth still warm from the contact. "Please, I can't take it anymore." Hinata pleaded sighing heavily. "Oh no, don't tell me you forgot about lil ol' me." Ino pointed to her self in a cute innocent country voice. "You still have 12 more inches to get baby." Ino said as she slid some of the dildo up her pussy, she slightly cringed as it entered her. Ino got on her knees and crawled over to Hinata. "Please no I'm so full." Hinata tried to get up put but, Sakura pulled her back down making Hinata moan as the dildo re-entered her. "It might hurt at first but you know you want it Hinata, isn't that right." Ino asked in a dominating, teasing, yet gentle voice. Hinata nodded her head as Ino toyed with the Hyuuga's ass with the enormous dildo. "Wow Hinata, I never noticed how big your ass was." The blonde said as she tried to resist smacking it but she couldn't. She smacked it nice and hard with her right hand, it jiggled in response to the smack. The blonde back handed it again this time hitting the left cheek. Now the whole butt was jiggling. Ino giggled at the sight and kept smacking for a good 3 minutes till the ass was as red as a cherry. Hinata was breathing hard as if she just finished running 20 miles straight. Then the blonde poked her asshole with the **4 INCH THICK **dildo. Sticking it in slightly and pullin it out she repeated this action over and over and over till Hinata said, "In-In-In" Ino pulled backed, took aim, she focused all her strength into her waist, and then she rammed the every inch of the dildo up Hinata's sweet ass, as she pulled Hinata's hair back "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Hinata screamed, her eyes widened in shock, pleasure, pain, amazement, and a pure unadulterated orgasmic look. She shook as she fell forward again landing between Sakura's breast.

"I think you did it a little too fast Ino-Kun." Tenten said. But Ino wasn't listening she had feel in love with that look Hinata's eyes shown when she rammed into her...Sakura had to. Hinata's eye now shown a dazed out look...but...This was far from done. Ino leaned forward and whispered into her ear. Sakura whispered into the other ear. "We're not gonna stop till you make that look with every movement of our hips." Meanwhile Tenten was doing her own hand seals; she formed a double-sided dildo. Tenten put 8 inches of it up her pussy, "Fuc-Fuc-Fuck." Tenten hadn't been penetrated in a long, long, LONG time. "Hinata don't forget you gotta please me too." Tenten cooed. Hinata still in her daze lifted her head up and started to suck on the dildo pushing and pulling in and out of Tenten's insides. "Ahh, ahh, ahh, oooo soooooo fuccccking good." Tenten moaned. Sakura took that as her cue to start loving the sweet womanhood of the Hyuuga. Ino did the same to her ass.

Hinata rocked and bounced her ass, "Ahhh, Ahhhh, Ahh, ahh Hi-Hi—Hi-nata, your soooo good at this." Sakura was already dripping cumming like a waterfall, she slid down her head resting on the pillow. Ino Continued to pound the hell out of Hinata's ass. "My, my stomach, you guys are in my stomach." Hinata managed to say, she moaned between every word. Ino kept pounding Hinata's ass eventually finding her rhythm, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 3, 4, went, Ino over and over into Hinata. Tenten on the other hand was almost dying from a pleasure overload...Hell she couldn't even speak...her mouth was just wide open, her eyes blank, and her head thrown back. She fell to her knees her pussy right above Sakura's face she pushed Hinata's head forward with one hand and squeezed her own breast with the other. Sakura managed to find the strength to push a finger up Tenten's other hole. Tenten gasped, she had forgotten Sakura was below her. Over and over they screwed Hinata. Their body heat and sex juices turning the room into a fucking sauna. Tenten could never last long so she came first "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD" she shook violently as she came falling to the side onto her ass passing out as her juices flowed out.

Sakura tried to hold back for as long as she could, but she couldn't and came second. "OOOH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM, **HINATA I'M GONNA CUM**. (ORGASM)" Sakura dug her nails into Hinata's back as she came, her orgasm multiplied as Hinata kept bouncing her ass till Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She fell back.

Ino on the other hand wasn't going to cum that easily she kept pounding the Hyuuga's ass making Hinata cum two more times before they switched positions. Ino picked up the Hyuuga, and placed her on the counter of the lockeroom. She pulled Hinata's right leg over her shoulder and kept fucking the sweet ass in front of her. Hinata was going to die from the pleasure, she slammed her hands against the mirror behind her but not breaking it, she bit her bottom lip. Then Ino found extra sweet spot, (You ladies know what I mean that REAL G SPOT that spot that makes your body convulse and you dig your nails into your man's back, Yeah..._**That spot**_ ) Hinata made that look again. Ino leaned in and kissed her their tongues dancing in and around each others mouth. Ino broke the kiss and whispered, "Yes (moan) That (moan) Look (moan)." Ino pulled Hinata's other leg over her shoulder when she did that Ino got into that bossy mode. He eyes seem to change from grey/blue to deep blue, her muscles tightened. "Hell Yeah bitch, you like that don't you?" "Y-Y-Y-Yes." Hinata's legs were in the air on Ino's shoulders and she was getting ass fucked by Konoha's most beautiful and best **sexual** Kunoichi. Ino continued to ram harder and harder increasing her speed, then using her left hand to finger Hinata's pussy and her right fingers to play with her clit. Hinata couldn't take it she needed something to hold on to, so she dug her nails into Ino's back.

Ino pulled Hinata's hair and leaned into a forceful kiss. She kept pounding till it felt like she had to pee. "I'M SO CLOSE HINATA, SOOOO CLOOOSE." INO MOANED into Hinata's ear "MEEE, MEEE, MEEE TOO INO-KUN." Hinata squealed, they leaned in together kissing their tongues dancing, and then it happened. They Orgasmed, together, Hinata's pussy juice poured out all over the place. Ino's pussy creamed all over the dildo and squirted onto Hinata's chest. But the orgasm was far from over it kept multiplying as they kept fucking. The Blonde pulled harder on the Hyuuga's hair, The Hyuuga scratched the blondes back with her nails. Then once the orgasm subdued 7 minutes later, they feel back onto the pillow Ino mange to summon with the last bit of her strength. Ino whispered in Hinata's ear. "Happy Birthday Hinata-Kun." Their hot juices and body heat had turned the room into more of a sauna then it was before. Naruto came in his pants twice from the events that took place. _/...Whoa, Now __that__ is hot/_ Naruto and Kyuubi said at the same time finally agreeing on something...

**A/N: Ok That Lemon part was not supposed to be there it just sorta came to me out of nowhere and I went along with it. If it was too graphic tell me, I'm not ashamed just kinda shocked that I could even write that erotic. But aside from that leave me some Reviews cuz this is my first fan fic and I wanna know what yall think about it. Or if you have any questions about anything, confused or ECT, hit me up. Next Time: Countdown to the Festival - The Rush to Get Ready. **

** Dances because he completed his first fan fic, Editing and all  
**

**(BTW, DON'T BE EXPECTING ANY MORE LEMON FOR A LONG TIME, FROM NOW ON I'M GOING TO BUILD IT UP AND TEASE YOU, MUAHAHAHAHAHA.)**


	2. The Festival

**Title: Team NIS**

**Author: Royal Bankai now TehQuin**

**Genre: Romance/Some Humor (If I try hard enough)/And some Angst (Maybe)**

**Rating: M for language, Humor, and Lemon– Not Ment for People Under The Age of 18. Because it Will Include Lemon Scenes. For those who don't like lemon you can just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: Yall already know what it is.**

**ENJOY BITCHES Dave Chappelle Tone**

**Chapter Two: The Festival**

**Ino POV**

Ino awoke about an hour later. Something heavy was on top of her, and as instinct she opened her eyes and threw the body off her without seeing who or what it was.

"H-h-Hinata, why the hell are you doing on top of me, and why am I naked?" Ino said looking around the room, Sakura lay on the floor and Tenten lay slumped on the floor. The room was hot and humid inside and it felt like a sauna and her back was scarred with marks. Hinata was on the floor rubbing her head.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALL NAKED?" Ino screamed, she felt something wiggling inside of her...she slowly moved her hand down her thigh inch by inch scared of what she might encounter... "AND WHY DO I HAVE A DILDO INSIDE OF ME?!?!?!?" Ino yelled.

"Owwww, Ino-chan you hurt me!" Hinata whined still rubbing her

"Shut up damnit, I need to think."

Ino slowly pulled the dildo from her pussy. She moaned at each pull till it was complete out. Standing up she paced around the room thinking of why they we naked, and why she had a dildo inside of her and why the floor and the sink were covered which what she was assuming was cum...

"Wake them up Hinata." She said pacing

She walked back and forth thinking for a few minutes but nothing came to her... nothing at all. Her mind was blank.

Hinata crawled over to Sakura, "Sakura, Sakura-chan wake up." Hinata said poking Sakura's breast.

"I don't wana go on a mission to find Sasuke, Naruto, I wana stay here with you." She mumbled rolling over

Hinata started to blush, then she got a little bit angry. Hinata cocked her hand back and filled it with chakra... "WAKE UP SAKURA!" she yelled punching her in the face sending her rolling across the floor.

"OUCH, WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura yelled sitting up rubbing her cheek.

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard, its just...you w-w-were talking about N-N-Naruto-kun in your sleep..." Hinata said nervously twiddling her thumbs and blushing looking at the floor.

"What, that's a lie I would never do such a thing!" Sakura protested.

"But we heard you Forehead-chan." Ino said looking at them

"WHAT, your lying, Naruto, ewwww, no never."

"Don't try to fight it you want him don't you?" Ino mocked waving her finger

Hinata was getting a little upset again.

"NO I DON'T WANT THAT BAKA!" Sakura yelled back

"Oh I don't wana go on a mission to find Sasuke, Naruto, I wana stay here with you." Ino mocked with her hands in front of her showing a face of a pleading woman wanting her man.

"I DON'T WANT THAT BAKA!"

"HE'S NOT A BAKA OR A DOPE HE'S A GREAT NINJA WHO'LL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY SO DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!!!" Hinata screamed at the top of lungs and in the process waking Tenten up. Ino and Sakura stood in shock

"Ok, jeez, he's not a baka," Sakura said

"Speak for yourself," Ino scuffed

Hinata gave her a look of pure anger as she filled her body with chakra preparing to attack.

"Jeez, alright, alright, he's not a baka." Ino said putting her hands up.

Hinata stared at the ground and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." She said nervously.

"Its ok, that's how you feel about Naruto." Tenten said pulling the dildo out of herself as if it was casual...

Everyone looked at her with their eyes twitching and said "How did you-"

"Neji's manhood is huge and my pussy was too tight so I had to train it so it so his dick would fit." Tenten said in a casual tone

Ino snickered as her mind made out an image of Neji's manhood, the head was probably all pale just like his eyes... She could barely contain her laughter.

Sakura looked down at hers and wiggled it out groaning as it came out. "Man I wanted nar-"

Everyone's head snapped at Sakura

"Sasuke! To be my first"

"RIIIIIIIIIIGHT" Ino mocked rolling her eyes

"I DON'T WANT THAT BAKA!!!" Sakura screamed standing up

"No one said anything about Naruto." Ino said with a sweet voice

"AGRRRH THAT'S IT!!!" Sakura rushed Ino and launched two jabs aimed at the face and a quick kick to the side, Ino dodged but didn't see the kick coming for her side. Hinata grabbed the leg in a flash.

"Enough of this fighting over Naruto-kun we have to figure out why we were all naked and why there is cum everywhere." Hinata said with a voice filled without authority.

Sakura could barely move due to the shock.

Ino stood in awe as well. They had never seen Hinata this forceful before...

"Um, I'm no-" Ino was cut off as the thoughts off the few hours earlier came rushing to her...

Her eye started to twitch as the memories kept hitting her...

"What's wrong Ino-pig, your head can't-" Sakura was cut off as the memories came rushing to her as well

Hinata and Tenten soon followed...

Once they all collected themselves from the shock of the regained memories...it was so quiet...

Some tumbleweed rolled by and out the window...

Some more tumbleweed rolled by and out the window...

"So..." Tenten said looking around at the other girls...

"Um, lets just acted like this never happened and get ready to go to the festi-"

'_Crap I forgot about the Festival, I gotta hurry up and get ready!' Ino thought_

_/Yeah you were to busy fucking Hinata in the ass/ Inner-Ino mocked moving her hips in a humping fashion making moaning sounds._

'_NO I WASN'T!'_

_/oh you were, and you loved it/ Inner-Ino mocked still moving her hips_

'_SHUT UP!' Ino said punching Inner-Ino in the mouth_

Ino grabbed her things, put a robe on and ran out the door to her House at mach speed

Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten copied Ino's move like a doppelgangers

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Naruto waited till all the girls had left he looked at Jiraiya who was still passed out. "Sorry Ero-Sennin, but I have things to do." Naruto ran back towards his house weaving between citizens and shinobi alike. He jumped into the air and ran across the roof tops. He was about 10 minutes away from his house.

As he ran he replayed the scene in his head. Just as he started to lose focus the kunai found their way towards him from the right, Naruto barely dodged them as one stuck into the billboard to the left of him in front of his face and the other behind his head. "What the-" He noticed the tags a little too late, he tried to jump but the explosion tossed him of the building and into the side of a bookstore where a certain shinobi stood reading the new copy of his favorite book.

"Yo"

"WHAT THE HELL KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"Well," he said turning the page, "I was bored."

"SO YOU GOT YOUR KICKS BY TRYING TO KILL ME?!?!"

"Yep, lucky you survived."

Naruto stood up out of debris and wiped himself down.

"Actually I have something to tell you Naruto, After the festival we are going on a mission to find Itachi, Sasuke brother. We have some information stating that Sasuke has made a group of ninjas and is heading his way."

"Good" Naruto said thinking about the battle at the Valley of End.

"Naruto you know if we find him we may have to kill him."

"No I wont let that happen, I'll bring him back kicking and screaming if have to."

Kakashi felt Naruto's sense of determination.

"Ok I'll give you a shot but if worst comes to worst I'll kill him myself without remorse."

"Your lying, you wont kill him," Naruto said he knew Kakashi would never kill Sasuke. Especially since he was one of his pupils. They stood in silence for a few minutes as Kakashi kept reading.

People were gathering around looking at the billboard that was partially destroyed and talking amongst themselves about how it happened.

Naruto was getting ready to continue his route back to his apartment when he thought about earlier. "Ayo, Kakashi, I have a question." Naruto explained everything that happened in detail to Kakashi so good he put his book away and paid attention to the fullest of his ability at the story Naruto was telling him

Kakashi's eye widened at the end of the story as he stood in complete awe.

"So do you have any idea what might have-" Naruto noticed Kakashi was zoned out. He waved his hand in front of his face. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

"What, Huh, oh I'm sorry Naruto." Kakashi regained his composer and pull out his book again. "Well I don't know for certain but I'm going to look into that because Anko couldn't get enough of me a few hours ago. But I think there's someone who might just know." Kakashi stated. "I'll get back to you on that Naruto," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto standing there.

"...What ever happened to a decent hello." He shook his head " Anyway I have a festival to prepare for."

Naruto continued his route back to his apartment...

As he made his way to his door his stuff was still in place nothing was touched. He closed the door behind him as he walked in.

He looked around and tossed his clothes into a corner as he headed for the shower to cleaned up.

* * *

**Ino POV**

Ino busted into the Flower shop dipped around the counter and headed for the steps towards her room

"Ino, how was your-" Inoichi, tried to ask but Ino was already up the stairs into her room.

She went into her room closed the windows pull the certains over it.

She waited for a moment then peeped out the window.

"Good no one saw me." She sighed in relif

She opened her closet, she hung up her robe.

Her heart was stilling beating rapidly and the thoughts of what happen wouldn't leave her head alone.

"AGRRRH GET OUT!"She screamed inside her head.

The door opened up and her dad peaked in. "Ino you o-"

"YOU GET OUT TOO DAMNIT," Ino yelled grabbing a kunai off the dresser and throwing it at her father, he pulled out of the door as the kunai hit the door nailing it shut...

She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the closet, the thoughts still weren't leaving but she was going to work around that she had to get ready for the festival

In her closet hung a Black Cocktail dress with the back off, a Kimono with flowers on it, and a short black skirt with a black top to match.

_/Ummm, I wonder what Naruto would like/_ Inner-Ino mocked

'_Shut up'_

Inner-Ino forced control of the body and walked to the closet.

_/I think he would like this dress/_ she took it out the closet and walked to the full length mirror on the wall and put it up to her body.

_/Se,e it gives you a Mature Sexy look, which would drive him wild. He'll prolly jump on you right there/_ Inner-Ino mocked.

'I SAID SHUT UP, AND GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!' Ino demanded

/Nope, ohhh, what about this Kimono/ Inner-Ino said like a little girl. She threw the dress onto the bed grabbed the Kimono off the hook and went back to the mirror

_/See with this your not pose to wear to a bra, so he could get to your breast faster this time around/_ Inner-Ino said,

Ino blushed on the inside

'I don't know what your talking about, Damnit, now can I have my body back?' she asked

_/OHHHHHHH,/_ Inner-Ino squealed

She threw the Kimono on the bed a top of the dress and grabbed the skirt and sleeves top combo out the closet,

_/I WUV IT,/_ she said/you see with this, he has great access to your pussy this time, all he has to do is lift up your skirt and, Bam, its right there, And if you don't where a bra he'll have great access to your breast too./

Ino was getting wet.

'W-W-What eva, I'm not wearing it'

/Oh but you are, and just for him too./ Inner-Ino said/look at you, getting all wet. I bet your thinking of all the things Naruto could do to you...want me to elaborate?/

'N-'

/Yes!?! Ok I will/ Inner Ino put the skirt and top on the bed and moved the other clothes out the way, she sat on the bed and opened her legs in front of the mirror,

/You see, he'd just lift up your skirt and look at your pussy, then he'd lick it slowly/ Inner-Ino rubbed around the pussy slowly teasing the body.

/Then he'd lick your clit and finger you at the same time/

Inner-Ino started to finger Ino's body,

/Then once you got wet enough he'd ram his throbbing manhood inside of it/ Inner-Ino started to finger faster and harder.

/And he'd keep ramming till you go insane even if you said stop he'd just keep going and going and going/ She fingered faster. /You'd start calling his name,/ "Naruto" She said aloud, "Naruto, right there your so good!"

'S-S-Stop' Ino groaned

/I'll stop if you agree to wear the skirt and the top,/ Inner-Ino said still keeping her pace

'O-O-Ok.' Ino said moaning from the pleasure she was getting close to an orgasm as the thoughts of being fucked by Naruto filled her head

/And some sexy panties!/

'What! n-n-no'

Inner-Ino fingered faster, "Naruto I'm gonna cum, keep fucking me!" she shouted aloud

Inoichi and his wife looked towards the door at Ino's room in confusion

'A-A-aahh, n-n-'

/Still no/ Inner-Ino mocked

She stuck one finger up her ass and started to go faster bringing Ino an inch away from an amazing orgasm.

"OH GOD NARUTO FUCK ME, FUCK ME, FUCK YOUR BITCH!!!!"

'OK I'LL WEAR IT JUST STOP BEFORE I CUM' Ino yelled

Inner-Ino stopped, and pulled the fingers out.

'OK.' Inner-Ino said winking watching the juices drip from the pussy onto the bed...

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Naruto came out of the shower nice and clean and put on some boxers with a ramen pattern. As he walked towards his closet he thought about what to put on. "Maybe I should have bought a new outfit..." He thought as he walked pasted the mirror. He looked inside the closet. Inside hung a button up black T-Shirt, a White tee, and his usual orange and black outfit.

"Hmmm, Ino did tell me that I didn't have any fashion since..." He smirked and took out a black tee with the Uzumaki clan design on the front, a black zip up hoodie, a pair of loose fit baggy style black jeans, He pulled out his belt with the Konoha symbol on the buckle and laid it out on the bed.

He imagined himself in it. "Nice"

He put it on and went to the mirror in his bathroom the hoodie was open, the pants were on his waist, the front of the shirt was tucked in slightly so it showed the belt buckle, he had his new black headband on, and his new black ninja sandals as well. "YEAH I LIKE THIS!" He thought for a moment. Something was off..."My hair." He looked at it he wanted to do something different. He snapped his fingers. "That's it" Naruto went to the medicine cabinet and looked inside for the black hair dye. He grabbed it and opened the container and put some of it on his fingers and infused some chakra into it and started to rub the tips of his spiky hair with it turning the tips black. "VIOLA, Perfect!" He stated as he looked into the mirror "Oh Yeah, Ino can't talk about my fashion sense now." He laughed as he put his froggy money bag in his pocket He had been saving up since he came back with Jiraiya...

The Night time made its way into Konoha the festival was now underway as people from all professions made their way there to enjoy the games, food, music, and other festives. Konoha was known for having the biggest festivals of all the ninja lands, So ninjas and citizens from all villages came through every festival to enjoy.

Naruto head for the window passing **the** headband on his way out. He stopped and stared at it with a look of determination. "I'm coming for you." He said. He walked out the window and stood on the ledge and jumped off the to the ground and made his way to the festival...

* * *

**Ino POV**

Ino walked to the festival gates and stopped and looked around as people smiled happily as they walked it with people throwing confetti, kids running around asking parents for this and that, people playing games, musicians playing, dancing. Everything was perfect.

Ino made her way to her parents' booth located in the middle by other sell booths. Her parents' booth held rare flowers from different lands. People crowded around as Inoichi showed off and explain the flowers to the customers.

"Hey In-"

Ino's mom pulled her to the side away from the booth just as she was going to say hi to her father...

"It happened to you didn't it?" Her mom asked in a hushed voiced

Ino was confused yet she had an idea of what her mother was talking about.

"What?"

"The-" Ino's mom was cut off as a certain hyperactive ninja came towards Ino.

"Oi, Ino-chan," Naruto shouted as he made his way through the crowd around the booth.

"Naruto, Hey" Ino said waving. As he approached closer Ino eyed him up and down admiring his body and his new outfit in all of its glory.

/Sexy?/ Inner-Ino

'Mhm'

"Ummm, you look Sex- Amazing" She said catching herself.

Naruto blushed a little, as he got closer he eyed her body up and down. She was nicely shaved and oiled up, and she looked beautiful.

"Thanks Ino-Chan. You look beautiful," Naruto said, he sniffed the air and noticed a sweet smell of exotic flowers, "You smell amazing too."

They stood blushing for a few seconds Ino with her hands behind her back and Naruto with his behind his head...

"Well Ino, I have to go help your father with the flowers, so how about you and Naruto here hang out a while and enjoy the festival"

"Wait Mom what were you talking about earlier!" Ino said trying to stop her mom from walking away.

"Bye Ino, enjoy yourself with Naruto." Her mom said heading back to the booth.

"So um Naruto...What do you want to do?" Ino asked nervously.

"Well," He said looking around the Festival till he spotted a booth were you have to knock over the bottles. "Oi, Let go there." He said pointing at the booth.

"Ok." They made their way to the booth as the man shouted trying to get people's attention. "STEP RIGHT UP KNOCK THE BOTTLES OVER, WIN BIG PRIZES!!!" He said pointing at the prizes on the back wall with his cane. "YOU THERE THE BLONDE NINJA TRY YOUR LUCK, NO JUTSU'S ALLOWED THO!!" Everyone eyed Naruto.

"Ok," Naruto said boldly. He placed some money on the counter and took his three balls.

Ino stood by him watching him focus on the bottles. He looked so sexy when he was serious. He heart started to pound as she stared at his face in the moonlight...

* * *

**Naruto POV**

Naruto threw the first ball and it nicked the first bottle.

"OOHHH NICE TRY GO AGAIN GO AGAIN COME ON!"

Naruto picked up the second ball and focused at the center of the three bottles.

-------------------

/You know these games are rigged right/ Kyuubi said

'Yeah but I'm doing this for Ino so I'ma knock those muthafuckas down if it's the last thing I do.'

/Well ok. Here's a tip aim for the bottom one on the right, the middle isn't in a flat angle it's slightly turned so you'll miss it so aim for the bottom right./

-------------------

Naruto nodded his head and cocked his hand back.

People starred in awe waiting...

Naruto threw the ball at full force at the bottom right bottle the shockwave knocked over the other set of bottles in the booth.

The people standing around started to clap, cheer, and whistle at the Blonde's success.

"Your boyfriends quite the guy Little Lady." The booth man said as Naruto raised his hands in victory enjoying the attention.

Ino blushed. "He's-" Naruto turned around and asked Ino,

"What prize do you want?" Ino was shocked. "I um, I thought you were doing this for you?" She lied, "Nope I did this for you." Naruto said standing by her.

"Umm." She looked at the prizes; there was a huge plush animal that resembled a certain tiny Ninja Dog, a giant pillow that was made to look like the Konoha symbol, other pillows were made to look like other ninja village's symbols, fish, toys, money, and other prizes. "That One" she said pointing at the dog.

The booth manger handed her the huge plush animal

"Enjoy, NEXT ONE STEP RIGHT ON UP WIN A PRIZE!!"

Naruto and Ino walked away with Ino holding the plush toy in her arms.

"Doesn't it look familiar Naruto-kun?" Ino pondered.

Naruto was caught off guard but the Kun. "Umm, Yea it sorta looks like pa-"

"AYE NARUTO" it was Ichiraku. "Aye try my new ramen." He shouted. Naruto had forgotten about the plush animal and was the booth in a seat faster then a blink of an eye.

Ichiraku place a bowl of ramen in front of him as Ino seat in the seat next to Naruto.

Naruto drooled at the ramen; it contained beef, grilled eel, baked chicken, and grilled bell peppers and onions. "I call it-"

Naruto was already munching down on the delicious ramen in front of him.

"-Buzzed Ramen."

"Why buzzed ramen?" Naruto said with his mouth full

"You'll see." Ichiraku laughed as more customers came around asking for ramen

Naruto's head snapped up as his eyes widen then shrunk back down to tiny dots.

"HO-LY COW!!!" Naruto was so "buzzed" but it only lasted for a few seconds then he was back to normal but the buzzed feeling was still there.

"What did you do?" he asked staring off into space. Ino was laughing next to him

"Well when I added to the eel the ramen bowl gained a powerful electric charge so I tasted it and I was 'buzzed' you can say."

Naruto continued to eat the ramen.

Ino stared at him "Baka, come on lets go we have to look around." Ino said pulling him away from the Ramen Booth.

---20 Minutes Later---

They came to a water gun shootout booth.

"Come on Naruto its time you lost for once tonight." Ino said placing all of her gifts down next to her seat. Naruto had been using Kyuubi's help all night to win prizes for Ino, who was now overstocked with everything from plush toys, to pillows, salon gift cards, everything...

Naruto Sat next to her.

"ALL RIGHT PEOPLE, JUST YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS OK HERES THE RULES," Naruto and Ino blushed and gave quick glances to each other as the man went on with the rules, "YOU AIM YA GUNS AT THE CLOWN'S MOUTH AND FILL IT UP WITH WATER TILL THAT BALLON THERRE BURST OPENS, YA UNDERSTAND?"

They nodded their heads.

"OK, READY, SET, GO!"

Ino and Naruto fired off into the mouth as people walked by some stopping to watch the two blondes shot it out.

Ino was in the lead by about 2 inches.

'Crap she can't win' Naruto thought... 'I got it!'

He turned his gun and started to squirt Ino in the chest.

"AI, NARUTO!!!!" Ino yelled looking at her top.

Naruto stared at her top totally forgetting about the game even tho he was now winning, her breast jiggled as she tried to get the water off.

"BAKA!!" she turned her gun and squirted him in the face.

"OI CHEATER!" he laughed as he turned his gun and they started to squirt each other.

The booth manger just shook his head and let the two love birds continue to squirt each other.

"Haha catch me if you can!" Naruto said getting up running.

Naruto summon Gamakichi "Take those prizes back to her house leave them in her room I gotta go!" Naruto ran off away from the other blonde.

* * *

Switching POVs (I'll be going back and forth between Ino and Naruto)

He wove through the crowd as Ino shouted behind him.He stopped and took a left diving behind a Dango booth. He sat there catching his breath.

-

Ino looked as she stopped in the four way around there was a Dango booth, Ramen, and two game booths. Shee stood in the 4 way looking wondering were the hyperactive ninja had ran off to. She heard some giggles behind a dango booth, she ran over to it and a surprised Naruto jumped up and took off running.

-

Naruto ran as fast as she could but Ino was right on his tail

"STOP RUNNING BAKA!" she shouted behind him

He turned around and pulled her bottom eyelid down with her middle finger and stuck his tongue out while he ran. As he ran back he tripped over a bottle and fell on his back, Ino still running at full speed ran past Naruto, She did a quick snap turn and ran back towards him. Just as Naruto was getting up he turned and was tackled by a blonde hair kunoichi.

She sat on top of him as he lay on the ground with his hood behind his head protecting his hair.

She had planned to choke him out but she couldn't move and the look of his face when it was wet wasn't what was holding back, no sir not at all.

She slid her hands up his strong musclar arms and intertwined her fingers with his and slid her body down so that she was sitting on his lap, she felt his manhood increase in size due to a certain thing rubbing back and forth on top of it.

Naruto was enjoying this moment, it was better then the hospital moment, maybe because they were in public, or because he seen her have a hot lesbian orgy, what ever the reason it was defiantly better then the hospital moment.

Ino was losing control again getting swept up in the moment as she leaned forward and started to French kiss Naruto, their tongues performing the dance of two long lost lovers finally reunited after years of separation. The smell on her body started to slowly creep over Naruto's clothes, and his skin.

She let go his hands and started to rub his head as his hands move up her stomach to her breast. He slowly slid his hands up her top caressing her stomach never breaking the kiss as he went.

He got to her breast and started to caress them passionately, squeezing them tenderly. They kissed for what felt like hours, but was only 3 minutes, 3 lovely minutes that they would remember forever.

Ino slowly raised up and unbuttoned Naruto's pants and started to slowly unzip them teasing him as she went by licking and biting her bottom lip.

'YES, YES, YES, YES, YEEEEEEESSSSSSS' he shouted in his head as Ino got closer to the last notch in the zipper...

"WILL NARUTO PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE!?!?!" A voice boomed around the festival grounds shaking Ino out of her daze

'NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SO CLOSE'

"Oh crap, Naruto we have to go." Ino said getting up.

Naruto desperately trying to salvage the moment, "No, no, no they can wait really, come on lets finish up."

"Come on Baka lets go!" Ino said helping Naruto up.

Naruto and Ino made their way to the stage and there stood Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura, Jiraiya and Tsunade. People in the crowd sat around and watched the people on the stage, in the crowd were, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, and other people Naruto all knew and some other random people from around the village

Naruto stood there depressed only a few minutes away from crying. He looked at the ground. Lucky they had used a jutsu to dry off their clothes. Her smell still covered Naruto's body as he stood on the stage

Ino looked at Sakura as she walked onto the stage next to Naruto. They had a quick glance and turned away from each.

"Um, Naruto you ok?" Sakura asked as he stood next to her.

"..."

-

"Kiba you smell that?" Shino asked in hushed voice

"Yep, seems like someone was getting their freak on." He whispered back.

-

"Well Naruto First off I want to thank you for saving my life. And after talking it over with Kakashi and Tsunade We've decide to promote you and Sakura" Gaara stated. Naruto's heart was caught in his throat he knew what was coming but he was in shock totally forgetting about what happened earlier.

"So, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura," Gaara said with a boosted voice still in his dry tone. "In honor of saving the Kazekage from death, and for helping saving the Village of Sand from certain doom. Konoha and Suna Now Recognize you as Chuunin!" People stood up whistling and cheering as Tsunade and Jiraiya handed Naruto and Sakura their Chuunin Vests.

"You don't have to wear the vest Naruto." Jiraiya whispered as he handed Naruto his vest.

Naruto was in total shock for a few minutes...his brain had to come to terms abut what just happened to him...

He kneeled down and then jumped into the air vest in hand.

"YEAH, IM ONE STEP CLOSER TO BECOME HOKAGE BELIEVE IT!!!" Naruto yelled still in the air. This was one of the happiest moments in his life, the first being his time spent with Ino...

**A/N: Well folks sorry about the very long delay but school has been riding my balls so I had to stop, If your wondering were this is going. I'll tell you. As we all know certain events have taken place in Naruto right now so I'm having to change my original plans to fit the scenarios. But after this is over I'm going to focus on Naruto learning some new taijutsu, and ninjutsu. And in the Process the team thing is going to happen. After the manga gets a little father ahead I'ma focus on Naruto finding Sasuke. And as for Jiraiya, I don't know what to do there...I'll prolly just skip past his fight with Pein/Pain what eva his name is and head straight to the afterwards when I get to that point. But enjoy, I'm going to be updating weekly now that I don't have to worry about school much longer and can focus on other things. But if I don't update after Christmas just know that means I got my Wii and I'm too busy to write same goes for when the New Super Smash Bros. Comes out, hell I might not update for about a month when that drops But I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Other A/N: I actually ment to post this Saturday night, but I caught a cold, so Sunday I didn't even do anything to the story I don't think...can't member, but anyway Yeah here it is, depending on when this cold lets up, which should be 2morw night, I'll start on chp 3 which will prolly be my fav chap. cuz I'm actually going to add a plot to it and well. I get to finally type that party scene that's been in my head for like 3 months now. YES! So I'll see you all Saturday night until then **

**Enjoy Yoself (my most overused phrase lol)**

**Next Chapter: The After Party.**

**Overview of Chp3: Naruto is a chuunin now and to celebrate his friends take him to a club were they party till the morning time. Musical Guest will include: T.I., Young Jeezy, Ludacris, Young Dro, B.G., Lil Wayne, R.Kelly, Big Boi and others, and many more!!! **

**Naruto and Ino's relationship comes to a halt as Ino tries to stop spending time with the hyperactive ninja until his apartment burns down in a mysterious fire a week later in which Kakashi suspects might be arson. **

**Kakashi investigates the weird incident Naruto told him about and finds some interesting Info. **

**Won't include lemons but some really raunchy scenes, sake, and music and of course some booty butt cheek shaking...**

**Ok the arson and the relationship thing won't be till chap. 4 really but until then Enjoy Yoself and leave reviews  
**

* * *

A figure sat on top of a house watching the ninjas get their vest. "Well, Well, nice going." The figure said 

"Come on we have to go, **their**, on the move." A female said appearing next to the figure.

"Alright you guys go ahead."

"K." the female disappeared leaving the male to himself atop the house.

"You better treat Sakura right friend" the figure said smiling as lighting cracked around his body "Don't die yet, we still have a score to settle." He said as he disappeared a swirl of leaves...

* * *

A Ninja appeared between Kakashi and Jiraiya, as Naruto was patted on the back by all of his friends, and fireworks went off into the air. "Sir, the boy has just left, shall we pursue him?" 

"No, let him go." Kakashi whispered

"But sir he's-"

"We need him to lead us to-"

More fireworks blasted in the air forming the 4th's smiling face in the air...


End file.
